Star Ninjas
''Star Ninjas ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios. It is the second entry in the series. Plot In Brooklyn, New York, four teenage New York City girls must master the mystical and ancient powers of the Dragon Stones which gives them control over the elements of Air, Forest, Fire, and Earth. Under the guidence of their all-knowning mentor Tomi and the aid of the shape-shifting fox spirit Kitsune, they battle the dark forces of Lord Akuma and his yokai army who are bent on destruction. Characters Main Characters *'Chihiro "Hiro" Akiyama '- the 13-year-old (later 14 then 15) Japanese-American leader of the Star Ninjas. Her father is Japanese and her mother is Chinese. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright red and her weapons are katana blades. *'Dana Oberlin' - the 13-year-old (later 14 then 15) athlete. Her hair is blond and her eye color is blue. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright yellow and her weapons are nunchucks. *'Valerie McPiper' - the 13-year-old (later 14 then 15) snob. Her hair is long and orange and her eye color is brown. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright blue and her weapons are a pair of sai. *'Alexandra "Alex" Sanderson' - the 13-year-old (later 14 then 15) lover. Her hair color is purple and her eye color is brown. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright green and her weapon is a bo staff. *'Kitsune' - a fox spirit and companion of the Star Ninjas. **'Nezumi' - a mouse spirit and Kitsune's conscious and sidekick. *'Master Tomi' - the Star Ninja's master. Villains *'Lord' Akuma '- The demon lord from the Yokai world and the arch-enemy of the Star Ninjas *'Yamata no Orochi - The legendary eight headed and eight tailed serpent. Supporting Characters *'Haru Akiyama' - Hiro's father who works as a businessman. *'Mei Akiyama' - Hiro's mother who works as a surgeon. *'Betsy' - Dana's mother who works as their high school teacher. *'Julie '- Valerie's mother who works as a florist. Her husband left out on her and Valerie. *'Steve' - Hiro's young love interest who loves to play soccer in PE. *'Raquel' - Hiro's rival who is the same age and height, except with black hair and purple eyes. Always tries to break up Steve and Hiro, but her plans always backfire on her. *'The Orlando Star Teens' - direct from Orlando, Florida, the group of seven high school girls consisting of Ella Jonas, Inidra Cooper, Sandra Delfini, Felicia Natura, Lisa Kuki, Tanya Trueno, and Sheila Moyo who came to New York City for vacation. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Alyson Stoner *April Stewart *Ariel Winter - Valerie *Benjamin Diskin *Coco Grayson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Danielle Judovits *Dante Basco - Steve *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Raquel *Dee Bradley Baker *Diedrich Bader *Dionne Quan *Frank Welker *Greg Cipes *Grey DeLisle - Sandra, Maria *Hoon Lee - Master Tomi *Hynden Walch *Isabella Acres - Dana *James Sie - Haru *Jeff Bennett *Jennifer Hale *Jessica DiCicco *Jessica Flower *John DiMaggio *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lord Akuma *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Lacey Chabert *Laraine Newman *Laura Bailey *Lauren Tom *Madison Pettis - Alexandra "Alex" *Mae Whitman - Betsy *Maurice LaMarche *Mark Hamill *Max Charles - Stevie *Michaela Zee - Chihiro "Hiro" *Ming-Na Wen - Mei *Nika Futterman *Nolan North *Phil LaMarr *Quinton Flynn *Rob Paulsen - Kitsune *S. Scott Bullock *Scott Menville *Stephanie Morgenstern *Susan Eisenberg *Tara Platt *Tara Strong - Felicia, Julie *Tom Kenny *Vyvan Pham - Lisa *Wayne Knight *Wil Wheaton *Will Friedle *Yuri Lowenthal Production Reception Trivia *The girls' ninja outfits are based on the ones Kitana and Mileena wear in Mortal Kombat II. Gallery Main Characters Hiro Akiyama.jpg|Chihiro "Hiro" Akiyama Dana Oberlin.JPG|Dana Oberlin Yolei Digimon.png|Alexandra Sanderson Kitsune.png|Kitsune hiroyuki sanada lead.jpg|Master Tomi Toutyumaru_01.jpg|Nezumi Villains Trigon_the_Terrible.jpg|Lord Akuma Yamata-no-orochi.jpg|Yamata no Orochi See Also *Inhabitants of the Spirit World/Gallery Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Man of Action Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Magical Girls